


Never Saw Him Coming

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Allurivan Saturday [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Coran, Smitten Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Kolivan had never seen him as a threat. Maybe if they had they would've seen him coming.OR: Coran is protective of Allura.





	Never Saw Him Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely person that needed a pick me up :3  
> <3

If you had asked Kolivan who posed the biggest threat on Team Voltron if something ever happened, they would’ve replied the Black Paladin, if only because Kolivan had seen recordings of the man’s fights in the ring, and knew the power he possessed. After seeing the rest of Voltron fighting, he’d include Allura up on that list, if not above Shiro. The young Galra half breed, Keith, could certainly hold his own, but ultimately would fall if they ever clashed.

Blue’s, Lance’s, strength relied on long range, and working with others; if caught unprepared he could easily be taken down. Yellow, Hunk, was a strong and formidable opponent, but slow, and lacked finesse. Green could certainly pose a threat if allowed near their tech, even more so now that Ulaz seemed to have temporarily adopted them, but just as Lance, if caught unprepared…

Now there was one person that Kolivan had overlooked, you can probably guess, but to be fair, he hadn’t thought the Advisor’s many feats delved into combat. It had seemed that his time had been spent in more of a support focused role, an admirable and much needed role, but often lacking in the way of the blade or other weapons.

So you can understand Kolivan’s astonishment at being pinned to the wall so quickly, not even the chance to put up a fight, by none other than the Royal Advisor himself. The pressure on Kolivan’s neck was prominent, but not enough to actually hurt, or leave lasting damage. It was a way to show who was in charge, and Kolivan was helpless to put up a fight.

“Let this serve as a reminder,” Coran had a cold glint in his eye, and he dropped his voice down several octaves, “that if you do anything to hurt Allura, you will not see me coming.” They stayed like that for a moment longer, before Coran took a step back, taking the pressure on Kolivan’s neck with it.

Kolivan stood there, staring at the man before them. They had underestimated him, severely, and if they was honest they was more than a bit intimidated by the man. The Advisor wasn’t just a master of support, but combat as well.

They nodded, unable to do anything else.

Just like that the cheery smile returned to Coran’s face. “Good! Dinner will be ready in a few vargas. Don’t be late!” With that the man sauntered off, the bubbly and carefree air returning to him easily. Even after Coran disappeared around the corner Kolivan didn’t move.

“Kolivan?”

They startled, jumping before whirling around at the person who had called their name. Kolivan instantly relaxed upon seeing Allura’s concerned gaze.

“Princess-”

“Allura,” she interrupted with a fond smile.

“Allura," Kolivan’s frame shook with a silent chuckle, "is there anything I can help you with?”

“Well, the paladins are all training with the other Blade members, so I was wondering if you were free.” The fond smile morphed into something wicked, and Kolivan shivered despite themself.

“Of course.”

“Perfect!” Allura clapped her hands together, and turned on her heel, “I have some new hairstyles I want to try out with your hair.”

That ripped an actual laugh out of Kolivan, and they followed her down the hall. Allura was beautiful, cunning, passionate, and a ball of spitfire, but that didn’t stop her from being soft, and funny.

Kolivan matched Allura’s pace, brushing against her side occasionally. She would always return the gesture. When they’re hands touched, it was Allura who took the initiative to take hold of their own. Kolivan looked down at her, not surprised, and when she smiled at them, they felt their heart skip a beat.

No, they would not see Coran coming. It wouldn’t be a problem though, for Kolivan had no intention of ever hurting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically wrote this BEFORE Allurivan Saturday, but it's easier to keep track of everything on ao3 than the mess that is my tumblr xD


End file.
